


Una hiel dulce

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eres mi mejor amigo, Severus. Y no hay James Potter en el mundo que pueda cambiar esto.” me dijo, dulcemente.Sabía qué ella creía en lo que había dicho. Pero en ese momento no pude alejar la sensación molesta que me decía que Lily Evans se estaba lentamente escapando de mí.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Una hiel dulce

**Una hiel dulce**

_Tú y yo vimos algo, vivimos algo_

Cuando conocí a Lily Evans, no entendí pronto que era una bruja.

Creía de estar lidiando con un ángel, porque así se había mostrado.

Un ángel capaz de ver más allá de mi mirada tímida, más allá de mis reticencias y más allá del hecho que fuera ridiculizado por todo el mundo.

Cuando fuimos juntos a Hogwarts... recuerdo cuanto estaba perdida en ese mundo completamente nuevo, hecho de cosas de que nunca había oído hablar. La primera noche, después de la Selección, la vi salir corriendo en lágrimas. Y, claro, la perseguí, como habría hecho cualquier buen amigo. La observé desde lejos.

Estaba hermosa. No era alta, no tenía nada en particular, pero el conjunto, el pelo del color de un fuego apagado ya, los ojos de esmeralda, tan magnéticos. Y la sonrisa, que nunca le negó a nadie. Esto era lo que veía.

Le quería. Y hice muchos errores. Fue ella que me hizo lo que soy ahora.

Lloró mucho, esa noche. Y, si hubiera olvidado la dignidad, quizás lo habría hecho yo también.

Estaba sola. Después de todo lo que habíamos planeado, después haberle prometido que nunca iba a abandonarle... le había traicionado.

_“Severus, ¿Por qué no puedo estar en tu misma Casa?” balbuceó entre las lágrimas. Yo suspiré._

_“Lily, no soy yo quien decide. El Sombrero Seleccionador ha establecido lo que es mejor por nosotros.” dije, en tono harto. Ella entrecerró los ojos._

_“Los Slytherins... no me gustan sus miradas. Parecen malvados.” susurró. Yo superé mis reticencias y le abracé._

_“No importa si estamos en dos Casas diferentes. Nunca voy a dejarte sola.”_

En ese momento, aún no sabía cuánto estaba mintiendo.

_Y entendimos bien la palabra juntos_

Había cumplido mi promesa, al menos por el primer año. Pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ella, al intentar de no dejarle sola, en ese mondo que de profano parecía hacerse encantador a sus ojos.

Esto hasta que llegó _él_. Le había notado ya, con su aire de sabelotodo y ese andar por ahí con Black, de quien conocía la familia. Por la fama, al menos.

Potter, de lo contrario, se quedaba un misterio. Le clasifiqué simplemente como un cualquier fanfarrón que, de todas formas, le había metido los ojos sobre a Lily.

Todo empezó al comenzar del segundo año. Sentado a la mesa de los Slytherins, me daba cuenta de cómo la miraba, de cómo intentaba jugadas, aunque ridículas, para que ella le notara. En principio no tomé nota, al pensar que Lily fuera demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar por alguien así.

Me equivocaba.

_“¿Sabes qué Potter no es nada mal?” me dijo una tarde, en la sombra de un árbol. Era octubre, los días se hacían más frescos, pero se podía percibir en el aire un irreducible sol estivo que no quería irse._

_“No es nada mal, ¿Lily? ¿Volviste loca? Sólo es un tonto, nada más.” entendí de haberme equivocado. Ella hizo pucheros por un rato, y luego hizo una sonrisa torpe._

_“¿Estás celoso, Severus?” preguntó, traviesa. Yo sonrojé, tratando de parecer dignificado._

_“Seguro que no me siento inferior a ese individuo. Sólo estaba tratando de alertarte, pero estás libre de hacer como quieres.”_

_Ella se echó a reír y me abrazó._

_“Eres mi mejor amigo, Severus. Y no hay James Potter en el mundo que pueda cambiar esto.” me dijo, dulcemente._

Sabía qué ella creía en lo que había dicho. Pero en ese momento no pude alejar la sensación molesta que me decía que Lily Evans se estaba lentamente escapando de mí.

_Mientras el sol detrás despacio se baja_

_Y ese sol querrías no ser tú_

Al final, sólo era una adolescente. ¿Qué podía exigir de ella? Potter insistió tanto que al final tuvo éxito de tenerle. Claro, tuve que luchar, pero desde el principio yo sabía qué ella iba a rendirse, que estaba resistiendo sólo para mí, para no destruir en un parpadeo la consideración que tenía por ella.

La pequeña Lily siempre fue ingenua, en toda su infinita ternura. Veía la tristeza en mi mirada, pero nunca cogió la esencia. Casi me hacía sonreír su inseguridad, porque sabía qué sólo la mostraba conmigo. Con todos lo demás fingía de ser fuerte, de ser audaz. Siempre decía de no querer que nadie le viera frágil. Tampoco Potter.

_“Severus, lo sé que a ti no te gusta, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¡Es tan agradable conmigo!”_

_La miré fijo, en aire frio._

_“Lily, Potter sería completamente indiferente para mí. Es él que sigue provocándome.”_

_Le vi bajar los ojos, avergonzada._

_“Veo como James y Sirius se comportan contigo. Pero te juro, le he dicho que dejarlo, ¡no me escuchan! Cada vez sólo se ríen.” trató de defenderse._

_“No me hace falta que me defienda, gracias.” gruñí entre los dientes, haciéndole retrocederé._

_“Severus, yo...” trató de decir, pero yo le paré._

_“Tengo que ir. Tengo lección de Encantamientos.” le dije, al girarme y al escapar._

Me di cuenta sólo ahora, pero esa huida fue probablemente el gesto que marcó nuestro fin.

_Ha pasado como debía, como podía_

Llegó el final del séptimo año. Lily y yo erábamos ya casi extranjeros, y la culpa era mía.

Había estado yo a alejarme, yo que no había querido tener nada que ver con los cuatros individuos con quien pasaba su tiempo.

Sé qué sufrió, y que soportó estoicamente mi silencio. Pero también sabía qué no podría haber seguido ignorándole para siempre.

Era tierna, pero mezclaba su ternura con una determinación que nunca había visto en otro ser humano. Estaba lógico que quisiera hablar conmigo, antes que el treno nos llevara de vuelta a casa y que nuestros destinos se separaran definitivamente.

Traté de evitar la confrontación, me sentía más... fuerte en los últimos años, y sabía qué volver a hablar con ella me habría causado una recaída en el abismo. El Severus de Lily era torpe, tímido y sin amigos.

Sin embargo, no tuve éxito.

_“Tenemos que hablar.” me susurró un día en el pasillo, tirándome de un brazo._

_Me llevó fuera del colegio, y luego se giró para mirarme. Tenía la cara roja, y su mirada mostraba una decepción que me hirió._

_“¿Qué quieres, Evans?” le pregunté, al fingir un tono aburrido. Ella levantó una ceja._

_“¿Evans?” repitió. “¿Ahora me llamas con mi apellido?”_

_Me giré, hice como para irme, pero ella me siguió._

_“Severus, ¡me habías hecho una promesa!” gritó, y yo puse un aire de desdén._

_“Erábamos niños. Y, de todas maneras, te prometí que no iba a dejarte sola. Y no lo eres, tienes a ellos. ¿Qué quieres de mí?”_

_Su mirada se hizo triste._

_“Cambiaste. Y no es sólo por James, lo sabemos ambos. Es hace cuando empezaste a frecuentar a Malfoy y a todos los demás que ya no eres lo mismo.”_

_Yo me hice rojo por la rabia._

_“¡No oses criticar mis amistades, sangre sucia!” grité._

_Su mirada fue bastante elocuente. Me sentí como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Sin decir ni una palabra se fue, al dejarme solo con mi culpa._

Fui yo a arruinar todo lo que teníamos. Nunca iba a ser mía, y lo sabía muy bien.

Pues, me había alejado. Pero nunca tuve éxito de evitar el rencor, que en el tiempo se hizo parte de mí.

_Cuantas migas que quedamos atrás_

_O brindamos por nosotros o brindamos por quien quieres_

Se había hecho nuevos amigos, y mi deducción fue que ya no tuviera necesidad de mí. Fui estúpidamente orgulloso, esto lo admito. Pero ese odio para todo lo que representaba su unión con Potter había echado raíces en mí.

Cuando recibí su invitación de boda, me puse casi histérico. Nunca me había ocurrido, y nunca volvió a pasar. Sólo ese pequeño trozo de papel con su escritura desordenada fue capaz de envenenarme. No querría haber ido, no tenía sentido, así como no lo tenía haberme invitado.

Sin embargo, aún vivía un poco de esa carga magnética que me atraía hacia ella, no podía ignorarla.

Fui, observé cumplirse el estrago de una ventana, como el rey de los cobardes.

Me vio. Salió, un vaso en mano.

_“Viniste.” me dijo, con una sonrisa. Tampoco mi expresión de asco pudo romper su felicidad. Me dio el vaso._

_“No podía perderme el día en que te arruinas oficialmente la vida.” ironicé, al beber un sobro de licor. Ella resopló, en aire divertido._

_“¡Anda ya, Severus! Por una noche, ¿no podrías dejar a un lado el odio por James? Anda, entra.” me invitó. Yo sacudí la cabeza, y levanté el vaso hacia ella._

_“A la salud, Evans. Tuya y de Potter.” bebí otra vez y le devolví el vaso. “Adiós.” murmuré, y me fue en la oscuridad._

Ni me siguió. Ella también sabía qué era inconciliable con la vida que había elegido. Pero estoy seguro que oí un ‘adiós’ susurrado en la noche.

_El amor importa_

_¿Conoces otra manera de engañar la muerte?_

Cuando entré en el círculo de Voldemort, tal vez no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía qué ya me había vuelto pasivo a la vida, y que mis elecciones eran instintivas, ilusorias. Él sabía de Lily. Nunca fallaba de mirarme casi con desprecio cuando nominábamos los Potter. O con escarnio.

De todas formas, él apuntaba mucho más alto. Nunca había perdido tiempo con formas de amor, lo consideraba algo inútil, perjudicial. Me habló de eso un día, cuando estaba ya listo para la batalla.

_“Lo sabes, verdad, ¿Qué los Potter tienen que morir?” me preguntó, de repente. Yo fue dividido entre la felicidad para la muerte de James, y el horror para la de Lily. Sin embargo, sólo asentí._

_“Sí, mi Señor. La profecía no puede hacerse realidad.” dije, como a un autómata._

_“Claro, Severus.” se me acercó, al mirar en los rincones de mi mente._

_“Aún no olvidaste la sangre sucia.” afirmó más que preguntar, pues esperé que volviera a hablar. “Tienes que pensar en el poder, Severus. En el dominio, en la sumisión. El amor es por nenas.” dijo, desdeñoso._

_Yo sentí algo despertarse en mí._

_“Tiene razón, mi Señor. Pero también es verdadero que el amor...” me paré, inseguro sobre como seguir. “Yo amo a Lily Evans. Y siempre fue el único punto de referencia de mi vida.”_

_Él se echó a reír, y me dio una palmadita en el hombro._

_“Verás, Severus, no te tomará mucho tiempo para olvidarle cuando será muerta. Por otra parte, la mente guarda mejor las acciones que las emociones.” se burló de mí._

Se equivocaba. Nunca tuve éxito de olvidarle.

_Nadie dice si antes o después_

_Y quizás algún Dios no acabó con nosotros_

El Señor Tenebroso me pidió de ir con él esa noche. Rechacé, y me arrepentí. Me habría gustado verle una última vez, ver su cara, leer la muerte en sus ojos. Pero quizás fue bueno. Sin verle, iba a conseguir guardar su sonrisa para la eternidad, y él nunca iba a sacármela.

Esa noche, entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Y mientras ella consumaba su último aliento, yo respiraba aire nuevo.

Volvía a ser vivo, finalmente. Tengo que agradecer a Dumbledore por esto, que en su inmensa confianza en las personas me había dado un futuro que no fuera manchado de sangre. Iba a ayudarme a vengar esa atrocidad que no había tenido el coraje de evitar.

Y de esa manera, mientras ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados por la eternidad, yo seguía viviendo mi infierno, la prisión de vidrio que me había construido alrededor, impenetrable por otros seres humanos. Sabía qué no había acabado, que todavía tenía que sufrir una angustia destinada a nunca dejar de atacarme las entrañas. Pero cada mañana, durante los años pasados, su cara me acompañó, me dio un poco de la fuerza que siempre había fingido de poseer. Trataba de evitar los arrepentimientos, y me daba cuenta que había visto el dibujo correcto demasiado tarde. Antes que ella muriera, no estaba todo perdido. Pero yo no lo sabía, y había seguido sufriendo los ataques del odio que me separaba de ella. De mi Lily.

_Es un pecado por las promesas_

_Honestas, pero grandes_

Dumbledore durante los años fue más un padre que un aliado. Había entrado con prepotencia en mi vida, seguro de poder todavía salvarme.

Sin embargo, yo sabía qué ya no quedaba nada de mí, sólo los recuerdos que me encadenaban a la vida terrena.

Muchas veces había intentado de hablar conmigo, y yo me había descargado con él sólo en un momento de rabia, de frustración.

_“Severus, lo sé lo que sentías por Lily, pero guardar todo el rencor adentro nunca vas a ayudarte a seguir adelante.” me dijo, en ese tono razonable que odiaba._

_“No quiero seguir adelante, director. Quiero quedarme atado a los días cuando estábamos sólo ella y yo, los días cuando aún no existía Potter, no existía Voldemort. Cuando existían los colores, y mi mundo no estaba hundido de gris.” dije, más a mí mismo que a él. Dumbledore sonrió._

_“Ella siempre va a vivir contigo, lo sabes. Y también sabes qué le importaba de ti.”_

_Me levanté de la silla de su estudio, la cara roja._

_“Un afecto que nunca merecí. Mi relación con Lily siempre fue basada en promesas rotas, en compromisos que no supe aceptar. Es mi culpa si nos alejamos, ¡y es mi culpa si murió!”_

Ella fue la primera y única vez que hablé de ella con alguien. Por el resto de mi vida, guardé dentro de mí el recuerdo de sus ojos decepcionados, de cuando se dio cuenta que me había ido, que me había escapado de ella. Y tenía razón. Le había dejado sola.

_Este viaje donde no se vuelta a la línea de inicio_

En mi vida siempre tuve la sensación que fuera tarde. Que fuera tarde para volver atrás, para decir cosas diferentes en momentos diferentes.

Y este sentido mío de inadecuación creció de día en día, hasta hacer de mí lo que soy. Sé qué ella frunciría la nariz al verme ahora, una mente de metal, una sonrisa que no cruza mi cara hace años. Y luego probablemente me diría que todo habría sido diferente, si no le hubiera dejado ir. Y, como siempre, tendría razón, porque ella es mi Lily, ella siempre me sostuvo, siempre me hizo creer de poder ser especial por alguien. Y ahora, sin ella, no valgo nada tampoco por mí mismo. Casi puedo verle, sentir el olor de sus lágrimas que corren entre mis dedos. Pero ella murió. Y nunca va a volver, para mí no.

_El amor importa_

_Y cuenta los años a quien nunca fue listo_

El recuerdo que iba a atormentarme más a menudo durante los años fue el día cuando ella me habló de mí, e inconscientemente trazó un retrato de la que iba a ser mi vida. De vez en cuando tengo ganas de reír si pienso en como esa chica me haya siempre conocido tan bien, mientras yo no había entendido nada de ella.

_“Severus, tú eres alguien hecho por amar. Pero te avergüenza de tu predisposición natural, y te ocultas detrás ropa negra, mascaras tus ojos de manera de hacerlos inexpresivos, y te escapas del contacto humano. No puede ser así para siempre. No vamos a quedarnos chicos mucho tiempo, vamos a cambiar, vamos a tener exigencias. Y tu soledad un día va a pesarte. Vas a arrepentirte de la máscara que llevaste todos estos años. Cuando vas a ser bastante afligido de pedir ayuda, sólo asegúrate que no sea demasiado tarde ya.”_

Era yo. Me miraba y hablaba de mí como si hubiera leído mi vida en un libro. Ha llegado el momento de pedir ayuda. Pero cuando me he girado, ella ya no estaba allí para tenderme una mano. Tenía razón ella, había perdido el momento.

_Gracias por el tiempo lleno_

_Gracias para la ti más verdadera_

_Gracias por los dientes apretados_

_Los defectos_

_Por las inyecciones de alegría_

_Por nuestra fantasía_

Nos hicimos respectivamente daño. Nos perdimos, encontramos, odiamos, borramos. Nos aferramos a nuestros sueños y nuestras esperanzas, colgamos a un hilo nuestra amistad y luego la dejamos caer. Pero yo sé qué ella era todo para mí, y que por un rato yo también fui todo para ella. Sé qué le debo a ella las esporádicas sonrisas que me encontraba en la cara, sé qué le debo a ella el hecho de tener algo para que luchar. Sé qué yo nunca habría existido, si ella no hubiera sido a mi lado para hacerme dar cuenta que estaba vivo. Sé qué, en algún lugar, ella todavía me mira, y guía mi camino, trata otra vez de hacerme hacer la cosa mejor. De vez en cuando, cuando el dolor se hace peor, casi me parece de oír su voz susurrarme al oído de seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, ella también sabe qué ya no puedo.

_El amor importa_

_Aunque tires sabes qué la manta es corta_

Seguí viviendo porque sabía qué era lo que tú querías también. Pero ahora acabó el tiempo. Estoy muriendo, y lo estoy haciendo para que es justo. He vengado mi amor para ti, él va a morir, tu hijo va a estar bien, con su ángel en el cielo que le protege, un ángel que a mi pesar tenemos en común. He dado todo, he dado el desprecio en los ojos de los inconscientes, he dado mi vida, y he dado mis pensamientos en un último grito de amor, dedicado sólo a ti. Sé qué ya no puedo andarme con rodeos, los ojos se me cierran, la vida se está alejando de mí.

Sólo espero que haber seguido viviendo pueda darme algo concreto. Y si hay justicia en el mundo, ahora que me muero, que estoy a empedrar mi camino hasta el inframundo, hay tú que me esperas, Lily, luz solitaria en medio del infierno.

Te amo.

_El amor importa_


End file.
